


Livid

by DoctorBane



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fantastic Four fight someone who can't be stopped by anyone. Even himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livid

I hear a distant crash. What is it? What’s happening? I can hardly see it... Then all of a sudden, it’s like a switch has been thrown, and I fly forwards. Everything’s so close, so loud, I can’t focus on anything. I catch a brief glimpse of a man in combat uniform. He looks terrified. Then, before I realise what I’m doing, he’s batted away.   
“What the hell? Did I just do that?” I think to myself. I look at my hands, and in horror realise what’s happened.  
“No... Not again.” I try to speak, but all that emerges from my lips is a strangled growl.  
“You have to take control,” I think to myself. But the monster won’t let me. Then I feel heat on my side. I turn to look. There’s a man engulfed in flames, but he isn’t burning up. I realise he’s just thrown some fire at me. The poor fool. He doesn’t realise he can’t stop me. Before I have a chance to stop myself, I pick up a car and throw it at him. Just like the man in combat gear, he too is batted away. I hear a woman shouting. Where is she? Why can’t I see her? Suddenly, I can’t breathe. I realise what she has done, and start bashing the invisible bubble around my head. Everything’s going dark, but I can feel that it’s about to give... Then air comes rushing through me. I’ve broken through. I can see a woman on the ground who wasn’t there before. Then, before I have a chance to leave, something hits me in the side of the head. I stumble, but stay standing. I turn to see what hit me. I see a large orange creature about to strike again. This angers me, so I strike the creature around the head. He falls down. Before he has a chance to get back up, I start smacking his rocky head until it starts to crumble.  
“Stop!” I shout to myself. But I won’t listen. I strike him one final time, and he stays down. I start to walk away. But then something slams into me. I turn around to see a man with massive fists staring at me with thunder in his eyes. He wraps his arms around me, and although I struggle, I cannot break free. But the monster won’t give up. I keep struggling, and finally break free. I look down at the rubber man. He isn’t moving. At this, the monster roars in triumph. 

Later, when the monster is sleeping, I am sitting by a lake. I stare at the surface of the lake, looking at all the fish beneath the surface. But I also see my reflection in the lake. I stare at my reflection.

And the Hulk stares back.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the name of the enemy secret, which is why I didn't name him in the tags.


End file.
